


House Hunters

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [10]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Weird Plot Shit, or at least considering it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: During their stay in Brighton, Jack confuses Mark with his unusual choice in activities. He's acting kind of strange, and Mark doesn't get it.





	House Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> The next few chapters are pretty short... sorry.

Only two days remained of Mark's stay in Brighton. On Monday, Jack caught Mark off guard with his unusual choice in activities. He was sitting in a chair when Mark woke up, and he had his nose stuck in a magazine. This one appeared to contain current Brighton real estate listings.

"Where'd you get that?" Mark wondered aloud.

"In town yesterday." Jack replied, not even looking up.

"And why are you so interested real estate?" Mark stepped over behind the chair and placed both his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"I think we should look at these houses." Jack announced.

"That's weird." replied Mark, still not fully awake.

"Just ta look?" Jack countered.

"Going to open houses without any intention to buy? Yeah, a little."

"Wouldn't you like ta live here, in a house like this?" Jack enthused. Mark had to admit, Felix _did_ have a nice house. It was spacious, but not in an overwhelming way. It also had it's charm, a touch of warmth that was brought upon by the swede's decor choices. The town itself was peaceful and calm, a bold contrast to Mark's apartment in the city. Sure, it'd make a good home, but what was Jack getting at?

"It's a nice city, maybe, but—"

"Come on, I circled some in 'ere, we can just see if we fancy any. It'd be fun, just imaginin' what it'd be like ta live there." Jack tried to convince him.

"Isn't there something else you'd rather do?" Mark grumbled, resting his chin on the green floof in front of him.

"Nope!" Jack answered joyfully.

"I guess... It couldn't hurt." Mark reluctantly agreed.

The two of them looked at the houses for hours. Mark was skeptical about this at first, but gradually he became more open to Jack's crazy idea.

Jack had a wild imagination, that was for sure. He'd go into all the rooms of the houses and explain to Mark every detail he'd change, right down to the wall colors, the furniture, the decor, everything.

The last house they looked at was special though. Jack really seemed to have vivid plans for this one. Mark couldn't help but agree, it'd make a fine home, not too pricey either. He listened to Jack go on about how he'd decorate the bedroom, how they could use one of the rooms as an office space, what rugs and curtains he'd put in a given room. This got Mark thinking. He really wanted Jack to move in with him, but buying a house with Jack could be a better idea. He couldn't move to the UK though, _could he?_

"I could actually see myself living there." Mark exclaimed as they walked out.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Jack smiled.

Mark loved the way Jack looked right now, there was happiness just radiating off of him. "Yeah, you're very convincing, now I wish we could actually do it." Mark said, disappointed.

"What's stoppin' us?" Jack asked.

"Responsibilities." Mark shrugged, not having a serious answer.

Jack laughed. "No, really."

"Nothing, I guess." He had the money and stability to live and travel wherever he wanted, but he felt sort of bound by his obligations to his career. The prospect of living in this house sounded great and all, but actually going through with it, that was something totally different. There weren't any physical limitations, but this was such a big step. Mark didn't know if he was ready.

They walked a while longer, before Jack stopped. He looked down at his phone before saying "Hey, I've gotta go do something. I'll catch you back at Felix's place, alright?"

"Okay?" Mark answered, confused.

"Okay, see ya!" Jack dashed back in the way they had come, leaving Mark even more confused. _What is he up to?_

 


End file.
